


Silence

by iamconfusedcius



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamconfusedcius/pseuds/iamconfusedcius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the dirtiest thing I've ever written, seriously</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Jean listened for the soft click as he eased the door shut behind him.

"Did you come alone?" Mikasa stood back from the skylight, her shape only just visible in the shadowed darkness of the room. Her voice was quiet, even in the silence that surrounded them. What was she afraid of?

"Yes, of course I came alone. You asked me to-"

"And you weren't followed? No one knows you're here?"

Jean shook his head before remembering how dark it was in here. "No, we won't be bothered. I don't expect anyone would look for me here either, it was pretty out of the way."

"Yes."

The moments passed in silence and she offered no other explanation. Jean stepped further into the room, guiding himself slowly forward with his arm stretched out. "Can I light a candle or something? I can barely see anything in-"

Mikasa's face appeared in front of his, her movements perfectly silent as always. She stood closer than she usually dared to, even when they were almost certain they were alone. He could feel the intensity radiating from her, a warm glow that enveloped him whenever she was near. Just being this close to her made him feel like his skin was charged with electricity. "Mikasa..."

Her fingers grazed lightly against his chest, making their way up and around his neck, pulling him down to her mouth. She kissed hungrily, making Jean nearly lose his footing as she pushed herself into him. When she finally pulled back he was at a loss for words, his breath caught in the shock of it all. Sure, they'd kissed before, but they had always felt like stolen moments... little treasures snatched from the horrors around them. This, well, this was different.

Mikasa released him, stepping through the light in the middle of the room and dragging a chair before him. In that glance he had noticed she was wearing only her undergarments and long military issue socks. Jean could feel his stomach turn in excited panic, _it was really happening._ He'd had dreams before, not _this one_ in particular, but dreams all the same. Mikasa signaled him forward as she sat, crossing her legs and leaning toward him with a glint of something Jean had never seen dancing through her eyes. "Kiss me..." she whispered softly. He leaned in, her kisses more restrained than before, but with the same fire just below the surface.

Jean could feel himself starting to relax, his focus easing as he allowed himself to release everything he'd been holding back for so many years. Mikasa pulled him closer, holding his head to hers as she breathed against his ear and allowed the smallest of moans to escape. Jean reached behind her, his hands fumbling with the straps of her bra as she guided his mouth down her neck and into her chest. The strap mercifully came loose, uncovering her breasts as it folded away from her.

Leaning into her, Jean kissed her neck as his fingers grazed her skin. He could feel her gooseflesh as he did so, sending his heart pounding. Nuzzling into her neck, he let his fingers cup her, the weight in his hands a present reminder of where he was and whom he was with. He could feel himself harden below, his pants feeling tight across his lap as he ventured a squeeze against her soft flesh.

"Jean..." Her voice was soft still, but the commanding timbre had returned. Jean didn't wait for her to speak again, grasping both her breasts in his hands. He worried if his callused fingers scratched or pulled, but heard no complaints from Mikasa. She was kissing his neck now too, her fingers wrapped in his hair and around the back of his head, gripping in impassioned tightness. Jean let his kisses linger as he followed the slope of her neck down, tracing her nipples slowly, savoring each moment. He could still feel himself reeling at his good fortune, daring himself to believe that this was reality and he wouldn't wake up covered in sweat in his barracks.

"Lower," spoke Mikasa, her hands freeing his hair and moving along his necks and arms. She groped at his muscles, testing them with her precise fingers. She traced the length of his arms, placing her hands on his as she squeezed them into her breasts. Mikasa's back arched, pressing her chest into his hands as she gripped at his waist, toying with the edge of his pants. "I've been waiting..."

"You've been waiting for this, or for me?" _Stupid._ What did it matter? His mind had been such a blank slate in its blissful abandon that he hadn't even thought about it before speaking. Mikasa pulled back, meeting his eyes and pulling his hands away from her warmth.

"I've been waiting for you to learn when to keep your damn mouth shut. You talk so much it must be of at least _some_ use, if kept properly occupied..." Mikasa placed her hands on either side of his head, guiding him down between her breasts as she kissed his forehead.

Jean breathed in, wrapping his arms around her smooth back and feeling the muscles ripple under his touch. She moaned again as he began to tease a nipple softly with his tongue, swirly it slowly as if trying to feel every inch of her. He kissed softly at first, then harder as she held him tighter and her moans grew in volume. Jean gripped her tightly, sucking at the nipple playfully as he licked faster, her legs wrapping around him as she pressed her fingers into his back.

"Oh god Jean, don't stop..."

He reached his hands back up, squeezing her breasts again as he continued to lick. Jean switched to her other nipple, twisting the first softly as he began to lick the second. Mikasa pushed herself into him as they nearly knocked the chair over, the wood scraping against the hard stone floor in protest. Her hands linked behind his neck and pulled his face up to hers, her cheeks reddened from exhilaration. She kissed him, throwing herself into it with an unmatched passion. He'd never really seen her show her emotions except in anger or fear, but pleasure was a welcome addition. She kissed him hungrily, her tongue dancing in his mouth as she stood over him and pressed herself against him.

Pulling back for breath, Mikasa stood and stepped away, her eyes glinting as she stared at Jean. "Take off your shirt, soldier." Her voice was playful, though still reserved despite the flush that graced her cheeks. Jean stood upright, beginning to unbutton his shirt as he watched her. "Slowly, and _silently_."

Jean breathed deeply as he worked the buttons, trying to calm himself enough to play along. He could feel himself throbbing against his pants as he stood upright, flexing his chest and back slowly as he began to remove the shirt. Her eyes were fixed on him, surveying his body as if planning an attack. She waited, letting him finish his show.

"I'm going to have to thank the captain for all of those extra drills, one of these days." Mikasa circled Jean, her fingers grazing his chest and arms lightly as she admired his physique. "All those extra pushups and laps have certainly paid off, so I shouldn't be so hard on that big mouth of yours, I suppose." She took his shirt from his idle hands, tossing it aside into the awaiting shadows. Coming in close again, she planted a soft kiss on his chest, above his rapidly beating heart. "How about we give it one last chance?"

"I'm sorry...?"

"Your mouth. A last chance to prove its worth." She took his hand, leading him back toward the chair in the center of the room and bidding him kneel before it. Mikasa stood in front of him, his mouth hovering just above her waistline, an inch from her bare stomach. "You can kiss," she whispered, her hands lightly ruffling his hair as he pressed his lips along the edge of her panties, slowly moving his hands up her legs. "Looks like you've got the right idea."

Mikasa took his hands and traced the band of her underwear, slipping them slowly downward. She stepped out of them, tossing them aside as she sat back into the chair, her legs spread in invitation. Jean leaned toward her, dropping any pretense of calm aloofness. He hadn't done this before but could feel himself straining against his pants in anticipation. More than anything he wanted to feel her squirm against him; to feel her legs tighten around him in the throes of passion, her uneven breath shallow and quickening as her fingers tightened in his hair. Jean leaned in for a kiss.

It was natural, kissing her like this in the darkened silence. Her legs were smooth and strong, stretched gracefully on either of his shoulders. She was speaking, but her words were lost in incoherent pleasure as the strict facade fell away under his tender treatment. Mikasa's back had slid down the chair, her weight resting on the seat and on Jean's shoulders. Jean curled his fingers, pressing them firmly near her pelvis on either side. Mikasa groaned, her eyes closed as her hands groped at her breasts.

"Oh... god Jean..."

Jean moved faster with his tongue, finding the sensitive spots that sent shivers down her spine and made her clench her legs alongside his head. It was more than he could imagine... the taste of her, the intensity of everything he felt all wrapped into this moment, that it was _his_ name that she was gasping. Her hand shot out quickly, grabbing his hair and holding him in place. "Right there, Jean, please don't stop..." Her hips began to buck softly, her fingers digging into his hair for a tighter grasp. "Right there.... oh yes.... oh yes...." she kept repeating, the motion of her hips getting stronger as her gasps became more frequent. The edge of the chair slipped and Mikasa caught herself, now sitting squarely on Jean's shoulders as her toes touched the edge of the floor.

Jean slid out from under her, laying along the ground and leading her back toward him. "This might be easier for uh... riding." He said, smiling at her in the most nonchalant way he could.

"Don't make me wipe that smirk off your face, Kirchstein," said Mikasa, her voice playful but breathless.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." Jean's hands grasped her hips tightly, guiding her back over top him so that he could continue. She knelt over him, her hips grinding against him as her fingers groped his hair for support. Jean held her against him, his tongue flicking her softly as she shuddered in pleasure. He stared into her eyes as she watched his, her fingers gripping her nipples tightly as her breath caught in ecstasy.

"Yes, yes, yes..." she repeated, her mantra spiraling upward in pitch as her back arched. Jean pressed the flat of his palm against her lower abdomen and she shuddered, forcefully pulling his other hand up to her breasts. Jean squeezed harder, no longer worrying about his calloused hands or his tense grip. Mikasa stopped grinding her hips and her inner thighs pressed tightly against his cheeks as she bent double. An uncontrolled shiver coursed through her body as her breathing became sharp and deep, finally exhaling in a wordless moan as she nearly collapsed back onto his chest. Mikasa crawled down his body, resting her head against his chest as she slowly brought her panting under control.

The throbbing in his pants was almost painful now, but he knew better than to speak. With the back of his hand he wiped across his mouth and cheeks, drying them as he tasted her sweetness on his tongue. She roused at his motion and pushed his hand away from his lips.

"I don't care about that. Kiss me." She straightened herself along his body, taking his face in her hands and kissing his mouth and cheeks tenderly. Jean could feel the flesh of her breasts pressing against him, his mind hopelessly trying to shift between living in the moment and cataloging the experience. Mikasa paused, her breathing still deep from exertion as she rested her forehead against his. Jean felt himself throb beneath her, pressing against her through his pants.

Mikasa laughed softly, "tell _him_ not to worry, you've certainly found a way to redeem yourself." She took a final deep breath and placed her hands on his chest, arching away from him as she stretched. Jean wished he could remember this image forever; Mikasa leaning over top him, her face flushed and satisfied as her strong arms framed supple breasts. As she sat up, straddling him, Jean leaned forward and kissed her nipples softly. Small shudders tensed her legs around him, and she groaned again before steadily pushing him back to the floor.

"Sorry if I..."

Mikasa put a finger to his mouth, her breathing natural once more. She reached below her and gripped his length through his pants, her fingers firm but not tight. Jean shuddered, his back arching as his hips pressed upward from the floor. "Didn't I say _silence_ before? I don't want to hear another word unless you are moaning my name, understand?" A sharp timbre had entered her voice, but it still had the playful cadence that he so rarely heard. He nodded, quietly reminding himself over and over not to say anything stupid. "I'm glad you understand," she said finally, her lips smirking behind her words, "you'll just have to trust me that this is not something you want to jeopardize."

Mikasa turned her attention to his pants, pulling them open forcefully and nearly snapping the button off its stitching, her eyes watching his as if daring him to say something. Jean kept his silence; if he had to sew his clothes back together, shred by shred, it would still be worth it. Seemingly satisfied, Mikasa pulled them down more gently and began to toy with the edge of his briefs.

She let her lips follow his waistline, her kisses slow and tender, her eyes still locked on his. Mikasa moved forward, her kisses trailing a slow line up toward his stomach as her breasts grazed either side of his cock. He shuddered, throbbing against her as the heavy warmth of her breasts pressed around him. With her right hand, Mikasa traced his inner thigh up toward his crotch and softly cupped his testicles in her hand. She squeezed lightly and Jean felt an involuntary moan escape his lips. Mikasa handled them gently as she sat upright, her fingers smoothly and playfully caressing him through the thin fabric of his shorts.

"Now, let's see if your nickname holds true..." whispered Mikasa, her fingers deftly sliding along the seam as she began to pull his briefs down toward his knees. She gripped her right hand around the base of his cock, moving her left over top and gripping as well. Jean shivered again from her touch, starting to feel the cold of the storeroom floor sinking into his skin as he lie supine beneath her. The pink flesh of his tip peeked out above her fingers, and she favored him with a satisfied smile. "A horse indeed." Jean silently thanked providence that he was up to her standards.

Mikasa slide back again, keeping her hand around him as she kissed his hips. She kissed him softly on the tip, her lips lingering before moving down his shaft. Jean could feel the anticipation building inside him, his hands uselessly grasping for purchase on the smooth floor. He could barely stand the dabs of pleasure as she took her time with him, his teeth clenching as he tried to keep his breathing slow and deep. Without warning, she pressed her tongue against him and licked him warmly all along his shaft. Jean took a sharp breath as his mind lost its grip, his thoughts fleeing before these new sensations. Mikasa lingered there for what must have been an eternity, the tip of her tongue resting against him lightly as her eyes burned with a mischievous glint. Then she slid his cock deep into her mouth.

It was nearly unbearable; Jean had never felt anything so incredible in his entire life. Even his wildest fantasies and most believable dreams paled far in comparison to the reality of this moment. Her head bobbed slowly, her right hand following her lips up and down as Jean exhaled deeply. He had no idea how long he had been holding his breath, no concept of anything but her lips and her hair and the wetness and warmth that enveloped him. She took him in deeper, reaching her tongue along his length as her hand moved back to his testicles. She stroked him softly as her tongue played along his shaft, his legs shuddering as he clenched them involuntarily.

"Mikasa..." His voice wavered as she returned her grip to his cock, her head moving faster than before. It was all he could to calm himself, his hand shakily clearing the hair from her eyes. She was bent double, ignoring his touch as she began to work her hand in a twisting motion. Jean could feel it coming on quickly now, he didn't know how much longer he could last at this rate. "Mikasa..." he moaned again, his breathing shallow as the words escaped in a near whisper. She slowed, keeping him near the edge until he could breath more easily again. After a few final licks she sat upright, hungrily wiping her mouth as she stared down at him.

"I wasn't sure if you had the self-control for that, but you've impressed me. Let's see if you can last a little longer?" Mikasa straddled him again, kicking his pants off his ankles and moving just above him. Jean could feel the warmth radiating from her as she lowered herself toward him, the wetness of her gliding up and down his shaft slowly. "Is this living up to your expectations, Jean?"

He nodded, the anticipation once again threatening to overwhelm him and she toyed at the edge. He moved his hands to her hips, guiding her faster as she rubbed herself against him. She cupped her breasts and leaned her head forward, licking the skin lightly under his gaze. Jean moved his hands up to her breasts and gripped them tightly, her breath catching for a moment as she positioned herself for his cock to slide inside her.

With a moment of hesitation, Mikasa stared at Jean, seemingly steeling herself for what was to come. She allowed a quivering moan to escape her lips she adjusted her hips, her eyes facing down as her hand rested lightly on his chest. They sat in silence, each breathing deeply as their eyes stared blankly forward. Jean fought the impulse to close his eyes; he wanted to keep every aspect of this in his mind, to record this moment for the cold and lonely nights that would surely come. Then Mikasa began to move, and his thoughts faded into oblivion.

Her breathing was paced now, as if she were doing drills in the training room, her hips moving rhythmically up and down. Each time Jean could feel his cock reaching a little deeper, pushing against the warmth and wetness of her cunt. The nails of her fingers pressed tightly against his skin, her hips moving faster and further as she felt more comfortable with the motion. Jean traced his hands down her side, feeling the taut and smooth skin stretched against her perfect form. He gripped her hips again, feeling the muscles work as she rode him harder. Mikasa moaned softly, shifting her hands to grip his wrists and using his arms for leverage. Jean breathed in shallow spurts to calm himself, trying his best to keep himself from coming until the last possible moment.

"Oh... Jean... keep fucking me..." Mikasa moaned, lying against his chest and giving herself a moment to recover from the effort. Jean slowly kissed her along her neck as he shifted his weight, planting his feet below himself to angle himself beneath her. Jean slid himself slowly in and out, savoring the moments inside her. Thrusting upwards, Jean began to shove himself deeper inside her, his arms pinning her against his chest. He could feel his whole body buzzing in pleasure as he set himself to his task, his hips pounding against her thighs as he penetrated her, his arms pulling her down in time with his thrusts. He could hear Mikasa's sighs against his ear, feel the hot breath exhaled against him as her body took him in. The facade was gone now as Mikasa buried her face into his neck and pressed herself back against his cock. Grabbing her biceps, Jean lifted Mikasa away from him, angling her upright as he fucked her. He sucked at her nipples as he filled her cunt, her whispered pleasures driving him hotter and harder.

As Jean sat up, Mikasa wrapped her legs around him automatically, keeping him pressed against her. He haphazardly spread his shirt on the floor as a cushion, angling Mikasa down lightly as he rolled on top. She made no protest as he spread her legs and eased himself back inside.

On his knees, Jean lifted Mikasa's hips off the ground slightly and began to work his cock inside her again. Her mouth opened in a silent moan, her bottom lip shivering and face flushed from hard breathing. Strong hands gripped at his shoulders tightly and pressed against his muscles painfully, the pain and pleasure and exhilaration all spiraling together inside his mind. Jean leaned over and kissed her passionately, his hips pounding against her faster and faster as he guided her eyes to face his. He wanted her to remember that it was him inside her, that it was him she had chosen. Their eyes locked and Jean felt time stand still, an eternal inhale taken before the plunge. "Oh god Jean, keep fucking me like that!" said Mikasa, finally finding her voice, "don't stop fucking me!"

Leaning his hips over her, Jean moved faster and faster. He could feel his anticipation peaking; it was too much and felt too good, he wouldn't be able to maintain this pace for long. Mikasa's hand gasped his, moving it up to her breast as she pressed herself into his thrusts. He would need to slow and pull out soon, just a moment or two longer and he would...

"Stop thinking and do it!" interrupted Mikasa, "I want you to keep pounding me until you fill me with your come!"

Jean hardly needed any encouragement, he pushed every bit of strength and stamina into pleasing her. He could feel her legs tightening against him as she fell into the throes of her orgasm, her fingernails pressing painfully into his shoulder. The tension inside him built drastically until it finally broke, a flood of incredible pleasure washing over him as he allowed himself to release.

"Oh fuck... yes..." said Mikasa, her words breathless and shaking as she climaxed. Jean supported himself just above her, his arms weak and body feeling spent. Rolling to the side, Jean stared quietly at the ceiling, his mind already trying to piece the events of the evening back together. He'd never felt anything like this before; it was like he'd released every fear and painful memory, every bit of stress and worry that had plagued him. He felt drained but invigorated; empty, yet full of her smell and touch and taste. He turned to Mikasa, her eyes closed and a soft smile gracing her lips, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Mmmm...." she intoned, the back of her fingers lightly brushing his face. "It seems that Levi is finally teaching you to follow your instinct and take some initiative," she paused, allowing the complements to sink in for a moment, "but don't take that as permission to start speaking again just yet."

Jean nodded behind a satisfied grin and kept his silence.


End file.
